The candidates wishes to utilize her bioengineering background to investigate the biomechanics and remodeling of mandibular bone, specifically the effect of osteoporosis on the mandible. Despite the high risk edentulous and partially edentulous patients have for osteoporosis, there is little knowledge of the effect osteoporosis has on the bone remodeling potential nd resultant structural integrity of the mandible. Consequently, little is known about how osteoporosis influences the success of dentures, fixed prosthetics, and implants. Using two osteoporotic rat models--diet induced and ovariectomized-- the candidate proposes to study the influence of osteoporosis on mandibular bone morphology and mechanics. To control the time and nature of the bone remodeling, the unilateral extraction of the rat's posterior teeth will be performed. Utilizing longitudinal and cross sectional gross structural measurements, radiographic analysis, histomorphometric and stereologic analysis, and mechanical testing, the candidate will reconstruct ad three dimensional representation of the remodeling process in the mandible. Using finite element analysis, this will allow her to quantify and compare the temporal changes that potentially occur in response to changes in stress distributions in an osteoporotic mandible with the implementation of various dental prosthesis or implants. By quantifying the differences that occur during alveolar bone remodeling of an osteoporotic animal, a standard can be set for the diagnosis of an osteoporotic mandible. Furthermore, the bone remodeling potential and clinical significance of an osteoporotic mandible can be assessed.